214
by sekiho-chan
Summary: Love is in the air.. or, is it really?


Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers or any of its characters. If I did, I would've created Kagami to be Akabane's personal stripper.

A/N: This one's another FIRST! XD My first EVER Shido/Kazuki fic. This could've been a better one if it was a BanKazu, since I'm not really a fan of Shido/Kazu. I just like the idea of Shido having a crush on Kazuki, but I never really thought of them as lovers. BUT, since I love my best friend very much, I wrote this for her. XD Sayaka, this one's for you. And happy Valentines Day everyone! XD

Pairing: ShidoKazu

(-)

**2-14**

_**- Fuuchoin Kazuki's POV !**_

_**FLASHBACK - two years ago**_

_13th of February_

"Shido, where are we going"

"Home. Where else"

"Why am I blindfolded"

"Just wait."

I laughed softly as I heard an annoyed grunt from him. I couldn't see anything of course, because a cloth which is pitch-black in color was covering my eyes. My heart was beating really fast- nervous and excited at the same time. Fuyuki Shido is just so unpredictable.

And I'm deeply in love with him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Kazuki, if you think that you'll make me tell you what _it _is by your shower of sweet words.. then you're wrong. Very wrong."

I laughed again. I have never seen him that annoyed before. Shortly, I heard the familiar apartment door creak open. He walked me inside still holding my hand and gently pushing me to walk forward. He untied the cloth and slowly pulled it away and replaced it with his own hands.

"Ready" he asked.

"Can't you tell" I replied.

He slid his hands off my eyes as to reveal his little _surprise _for me. My eyes opened in shock but slowly closed half-lidded in satisfaction and joy because of what I saw before me. The room was dark- lighted only by the red candles that were positioned neatly on the table. Its flames were roaring.. yet, it was a lovely sight. Red and white roses in a tall vase was what served as the center piece.

"Beautiful." I said in almost a whisper.

He hugged me from the back and he rested his chin on my shoulder. I turned about as to face him.. and my eyes met his pale grayish ones that reflected the roaring flames of the candles.

Beautiful, indeed.

Soon, the gap between us began to disappear. I pulled him towards our bed with an inviting look on my face. The creamy-white sheets felt good against my back.. and with Shido on top of me, it was the best. His lips were soft and tender and sweet. He showered me with kisses- on my neck, on my face, on my lips and on every part of me, marking me as his own property.

"I guess the candlelight dinner will just have to wait." he said while slowly taking off my top.

And one would already know what we did.

-

After another one of our heavenly love-making, he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Kazuki." he whispered in my ear with a light kiss.

.. and we fell asleep in each other's arms, sharing our warmth.

-

_14th of February, two years ago_

I woke up with a smile on my face knowing that Shido would be there to greet me "Good morning." and we'll have breakfast together and maybe we could even do a little renovation in our apartment.

But that's what I thought.

I turned to the other side of the bed where Shido slept last night.. but there was no one. It was empty- as empty as my heart at the moment. I stared at the pictures on top of the bedside table- the framed one was a picture of the two of us when we first moved in to this apartment. I looked away because I couldn't stand the smiles on our faces in that snapshot.

I traced the creamy-white sheets with my fingers until I reached his pillow. I grabbed it and hugged it tight, hoping that Shido would come barging in telling me that he just went for a morning walk. I hugged it tighter as a cold tear trickled down my cheek.

Because I didn't know where he was. Because I didn't know why he left.

And because I didn't get the chance to say good-bye.

I cried harder when I found a note beside the picture:

_Kazuki,_

_You're probably mad at me right now._

_But just so you know.._

_I love you._

_Shido_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

14th of February, two years ago, my only one walked away. The only man I have loved more than anybody and anything else. He left me because he was sent on a very risky retrieval mission with Ban and Ginji. Unfortunately, death took him away from me. And it hurts to think that I've been waiting for nothing- he's already gone. He'll never come back.

I still cry every night. I lost my everything. They say that Valentines Day is a happy day because love is everywhere. But I don't believe in it. They say that Valentines Day is the day of hearts. But I also don't believe that.

Because with every February 14, comes a massive heartache.

Because every February 14, my heart just breaks again.. over and over.

**_O w a r i_**

(-)

P/N: Sayaka: You said you want an angst/drama fic kasi e! XD

Hope you liked it! XD


End file.
